gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Titania
Titania is the wife of Oberon and queen of the Third race. Characteristics She is good and generous. Unlike Oberon she likes to control events through subtle influences. She is so skilled in acting that way that it appears that everyone decides their courses of action for themselves. Titania also uses this ability to have control over Oberon to the point where she can sway him to do whatever she desires. Through him she is mother of two children, one male and one female, but their identities are still unrevealed. And through her mortal form Anastasia Renard she has another daughter by Halcyon Renard, Janine "Fox" Renard, and through Fox a grandson, Alexander Fox Xanatos. Titania was originally more haughty and arrogant towards mortals, but has since become more sympathetic towards them (although some might argue that her effort to kidnap Alex would indicate that she may have some ways to go as yet). She is also more subtle and ingenious than Oberon, an expert at accomplishing her ends through indirect methods. Titania's regular "human alias" is Anastasia Renard. In her "true form," she looks like a beautiful "elven-featured" woman with pale green skin and red hair. History Queen Mab was against the relationship between Titania and her son, Oberon. She referred to Titania as "a spoiled brat" and "a fae that was beneath her son." But when Oberon overthrew Mab, they got married and Lady Titania took the title "Queen." (It's said that Titania was very young when she and Oberon got married the first time.) During this time Titania was very arrogant and coldhearted towards "the lower beings." One of her acts against them made Oberon so angry that they divorced and he banished all of his kind from Avalon until they learned to how to have compassion for mortals. Titania matured during the millennium-long banishment Oberon levied. Oberon certainly seemed to appreciate the change when they are reunited and the two remarry.Ill Met By Moonlight The Gathering She also expressed a keen interest in "the human magick known as 'science'" over her centuries of exile, learning much of the human sciences.Walkabout As "Anastasia Renard", her human alias, she gained quite a reputation as a scientist in numerous fields. And, she was renowned for her work in robotic-engineering, nano-technology and bio-chemistry, all three fields that she and her ex-husband Renards company specialized in. As Anastasia Renard, Titania was the ex-wife of Halcyon Renard and mother of Fox. It is through her union with Halcyon that Fox's son Alexander and, to a lesser extent, Fox herself came to possess limited magical powers. In preparation for The Gathering, she tried to take Alexander back to Avalon with her with the help of Oberon, but was thwarted. Though, it was shown that her failure to do so was all her idea from the beginning. The Goliath Chronicles Titania was the only member of the third race to appear in The Goliath Chronicles. In the episode ...For It May Come True, she had used the same reality manipulation powers as Puck did in his attempts to acquire the Phoenix Gate. In the episode Future Tense, she created an alternate present in order to manipulate Goliath. Powers and Abilities Greg Weisman stated that Titania, like Oberon, is connected with power, and through her magic she can do anything she desires within the common limits of the fairies. Her magic, like other fairies doesn't work directly on iron and because of Oberon's law she cannot influence lives of mortals directly as Titania. However it is implied, that she does not suffer from either of these limitations as Anastasia, unlike Puck as Owen does and The Banshee as Molly did, due to her fields of expertise and her relationship with both Renard and Fox. Aside from those two restrictions her magic, like Oberon's, is bound only by the limits of her imagination. Titania prefers to stay in the background and uses her power with deliberation. But the abilities she has shown are: *Teleporting *Paralyzing *Shapeshifting *Casting Illusions *Dream Creation *Spell Casting *Manipulation In Ill Met By Moonlight she was also able to weaken Oberon's powers through a spell (and maybe retain them in her body). Spells * "Avalon's Lord, be thou enchained. Thy power to child's strength restrain, till hunt be done and issue known, this contest win by craft alone." Quotes *Titania:"Mylord, you commanded once that The Children of Oberon and I should dwell amongst mortals. That was a thousand years ago as their reckoning time." * Oberon:"A thousand and one." * T:"So very long. Time enough for even Puck to mind his manners. I have done as you bid, mylord. I have walked among them, lived among them. And I have come to know them well." *O:"Do you now profess concern about mortals, Titania? Was not your disdain for them the reason I divorced you, and decreed that you and the children should live among them to learn humility?" *T:"True enough. But perhaps, you haven't learned your own lesson." *O:"You are overburdened, my Queen. I lived my millenium among them, just as you." *T:"Then grant them the opportunity to save themselves. Hunt them, but fairly. Reducing your power to give them a fighting chance." *O:"When I can wipe them off the isle with a gesture? Why bother with such foolish fairness?" *T:"Because if you win, mylord, I'll stand by your side again." *O:"You would once again be my wife and wear my ring?" *T:"And you who you are merely my Lord shall once more be my husband. But take heed. Should they win and sound the knell of your defeat, some other ring then must be your reward." *O:"An amusing bargain, mylady. Very well." *Goliath:"Lady Titania, our thanks." *O:"You are wise to thank her while you may, gargoyle." *G:"We have no desire to fight you, Oberon." *O:"Do it! Or die where you stand." *Fox:"What's going on?" *Oberon:"Yes, what exactly is going on?" *Xanatos:"Who are you?" *O:"What are you doing here, my love? Have you forgotten the gathering?" *Titania (as Anastasia):"I am gathering even now." *O:"We discussed this, my dear. It is my law that we not directly interfere in human affairs. Let the woman keep her child!" *F:"Keep my child?! Mother, who is this guy?" *O:"Mother?! Titania, what have you been up to?" *F:"Who is Titania? Mother, explain yourself!" *X:"This should prove interesting." *O:"More interesting than you know. It is time to drop this façade, my queen." *T:"As you would, my lord." (she transforms into her true form) *O:"Much better!" *F:"Mother?!" *T:"You see me as I really am, child, Titania, Queen of Avalon. And this is Oberon, my lord and husband." (she conjures up an illusion to show her past) "Oberon and I were divorced over a millenium ago. With little to do I have spent the last century studying the human magic men call 'science'. Then some years ago I met Halcyon Renard. In him I found my intellectual match. We fell in love and we were married. Then you came along, Fox. Time passed... Halcyon proved to rigid to hold my interest. Truthfully, no one can, save Oberon. And so we, reconciled." *O:"Fascinating, my dear. And does your daughter possess magic?" *T:"Alas no. Fox was raised among humans and whatever magical abilities she might have inherited have withered to nothing." *O:"Can you be so sure?" *T:"I have seen her in crisis after crisis. She has a keen mind, but her magic, if she possesses any, has never come to the surface." *O:"And what of her child?" *T:"That is what I was addressing when you came in, my husband. Although the bloodline has thinned, he has great potential." *X:"With his pedigree? Of course he does." *T:"He has magic in him. I would not see it die as did his mother's. It must be encouraged, nurtured." *F:"This is ridiculous. My son will be 'nurtured' right here with his father and me!" *T:"No, Fox. The boy must be taken to Avalon where he can be properly trained in his mystical heritage. If, of course, You will allow it, my lord." *O:"As I see it, Fox has turned out to be regrettably human. And thus we can not interfere in her life. However, the baby is still of our blood, and if it pleases you to take him, you have my permission." *F:"No, you can't have him!!" *X:"It's alright! No one is taking our son anywhere. Taking a child from his parents is the epitome of interfering in human affairs. By your own law, you can not allow this." *O:"I have made up my mind." *F:"Too bad for you!" (a fight comes out, Oberon uses telekinesis to get Xanatos' laser gun) *O:"Interesting toy. (Xanatos prepares to attack Oberon) "Boudicca?" (Boudicca stops Xanatos) *O:"You have fought for your child admirably against impossible odds. I hope you find some comfort in that." *X:"No!" (he knocks Boudicca over and charges toward Oberon again) *O:"I would not see you damaged further." (he changes Xanatos into a crystal statue) *(Titania offers her hand to help Fox get up) Fox:"Get away from me!" (she runs to Xanatos) "David..." *O:"We are not without a heart, child. You may have one hour to say goodbye to your son, before we return to take the child to Avalon forever." *Titania (as Anastasia):"Goliath, I would speak to you." *Goliath:"How did you find us?" *T:"I will show you." (she transforms into her true form) *T:"...The child belongs with us in Avalon. But I fear my daughter won't cooperate. I seek to protect both mother and child during the imminent battle." *G:"Experience has taught me that nothing should come between a parent and child. Not even if that parent is Xanatos." *T:"Have you forgotten how I helped your clan on Avalon?" *G:"No!! But, that does not justify what you are about to do." *T:"So, you will not help? But, neither will you interfere, or Oberon will crush you with a thought." (she fades away/ becomes invisible) *"As You wish, Mylord." *"Puck would make a fine teacher. He wishes to stay and he is already protective of the boy." *Titania:"Allow me one moment more, Mylord. Be well, Fox. I plan to look in on you and Alexander from time to time." *Fox:"Must you?" *Titania:"Why are you angry? Didn't things work out to your satisfaction?" *Fox:"It hardly changes what you tried to do." *Titania:"What makes you think this isn't exactly what I've been trying to do from the beginning?" (she whispers something into Foxs' ear and Fox smiles) *Titania:"'Til we meet again." *Oberon:"Which for your sakes, had better not be soon." Trivia * Titania, and by extension Anastasia Renard is one of several characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case Kate Mulgrew, who portrayed Kathryn Janeway. Unlike the other, similar cast members however, Mulgrew did not appear on The Next Generation, but Voyager. References Appearances Category:Children of Oberon Category:Magic-wielders